JYZ
by mafllp95
Summary: Yuuri's point of veiw on her life with Zero and Juuri.
1. Level E

I sit by my tree looking into the sunset, I sigh contently. There are some rustling in the bushes I clutch airtimes preparing for a fight. "Yuuki it's me" Zero says. "Sorry I'm just a little nervous it's been 15 years and not one problem. Don't you think that's just too perfect" I apologized. Then slumped down to the grass. Zero shook his head, sat down, and pulled me close. "Wasn't the point of you becoming a vampire for not to worry anymore" He mocked playfully.

I smiled "Well that plan worked out well didn't it" I admitted. "We'll be fine, I will protect you and Jurri" He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him those loving eyes and kissed him. We parted shortly and he went for my neck. I had gotten used to the feeling. In fact I loved the feeling it gave me a sense of comfort that he only wanted my blood. "Mom!" Juuri shouted.

I laughed and wiped my blood from Zero's lips and stood to see my daughter racing towards me and Zero. "Mom, Daddy we are going to be late. Hurry up!" She pulled me and Zero along to the academy. "Why did you have to be so much like your mother" Zero said to Jurri. "Hey what's that supposed to mean" I asked emphasizing with a thump in the back of his head. Finally we reached the academy. There were as always a bunch of Day class girls and some boys.

Prefects to the rescue. "Okay how do I look" Juuri asked. It was her first day, now 15 years old she was beautiful. Her hair was long and a shining shade of silver and well past her waist. When she was born her eyes were like dark chocolate but as she has aged they have gotten light and more amethyst like her father. Her body, to her father's despise, is want every man wants. "You look beautiful, now get to class" I said. She began to run to her class when she returned to give me and Zero one last hug. I couldn't help the tears in my eyes. My baby is grown up and going to the same school I had years ago. She then ran to her friends.

One of the boys from the day class tried to sneak in and touch Juuri. Zero came near him and gave him one of his famous glares and the boy scattered as far away as possible. I couldn't help but laugh Zero so protective. Soon after 10 minutes the doors closed. And we had to practically shove the day class students away. Over the years more Vampires had transferred to Cross Academy, which hen lead to more human students. Let just say Valentine's Day is more difficult than ever.

And so we start to patrol, I go northwest and Zero goes southeast. Everything was quiet as usual. Until I spotted a young girl in the distance she was probably trying to sneak a peek at the night class students. Girls they never change. But this girl's plans dramatically changed as soon as she saw something chasing her. I race towards her and pull out airtimes, just in time to catch a level E in the face. "It's okay just stay by me" I explained to her. She nodded and did as she was told, but that didn't stop her screaming. Level E's are as scary as I remember human forms gone and all that's left is the monster. This one was easy to get rid of just a knock in the head then, dust. I leaned down to take a look at the girl, the poor thing was petrified and white as a sheet.

"Are you alright" I asked. Pushing her hair out of her face. When I did she screamed. I turn to see what it was, and then another came from the bushes and got me from behind. I was knocked away from the girl. The Level E wasted no time going to her then about 5 more Level E's emerged from the woods. I was frustrated "Enough" I screamed then I made the earth stab through them all. At last it was over the girl had several bites all along her body and covered in blood. _Great _I thought. I had to pretty much hold my breath to go near her, but that didn't stop my eyes from glowing.

She was to drained to scream or pretty much do anything so she passed out. This is good because blood seems so much more tempting when its user is excited or frightened. Zero can rushing towards me He stopped when saw all the blood, he immediately he started looking for any Night students giving in to temptation. "I will stand guard for the night class, please take her to the infirmary because I can't take the smell" I pleaded.

He just nodded and left. I sat down to catch my breath. Zero had learn to control his urge for blood , I haven't yet.


	2. Explaining things

I feel so Embarrassed, I handled that like a child. I am 35 year old pure blood damn it! I guess I just need to work on my control. I spotted a Night class student approaching from the distance. "Get back to your class" I said. "Mom" Juuri asked. I sighed. "Mom what's wrong? Everyone smells blood" She asked worriedly. I shook my head and put my hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing just get to class" I tried. "No something happened. Mom please tell me." She begs. Her face makes me think back when I would ask Zero the same thing before I knew he was a vampire.

"Okay" I caved "There was an attack on a girl, several level E's came out of nowhere. I took care of them and your father took the girl to the infirmary" She still looked worried. "You know your class ends in an hour anyway so come on we can go visit the girl" I offered. Juuri automatically ran to the infirmary. She is so much like me. I ran after her and apparently the girl's name was Sota Hirrana. I had to drain her memories we can't have any more humans knowing Vampires exist.

"So there back" Zero says. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "Who is back" Juuri asked. I took a deep breath "It would seem that some evil Vampires have come back to Cross Academy" She looked puzzled "What do they want" She asked. Zero looked at her sympathetically as he sat next to her on the couch. He pulled Jurri into a hug. I really hated seeing him so sad like he was when he was dealing with the transformation of being a Vampire. "They are after Yuuki and possibly you" He says. She turns white and a single tear falls from her eyes. She looks at me with eyes that beg that it wasn't true. I nod "It's true"

She shook her head and ran to her room. "Jurri" I called. I went to go after her but Zero grabbed my hand. I looked at him "She needs to be alone and she needs her rest" He told me. I grunted and crossed my arms. I know I must have looked like a child, but the moment. Especially when Zero chuckled then pulled me down to his lap.

He kissed the marks on my neck he had made earlier. My eyes glowed at the sensation and my throat burned with the need for blood. "Okay come on" Zero said and lead my upstairs. Once I closed the door I pounced on him. We landed on the bed I automatically went for his neck. His blood was so rich and tasted so good. His hands went to play in my hair. Once I had my fill I looked into his eyes. "You really need to tutor me on blood control" I said.

He smiled. "No problem" he said. The hands in my hair pushed my face closer to his. His lips were soft and warm. His tongue darted out to lick the blood off my lips. My hands grazed over his chest, it was muscular yet smooth. I ripped off his shirt so I could get a better feel of him. Zero hated not being dominant so he flipped our positions. One of his hands abandoned my hair and went to my waist. I didn't feel close enough to him.

So I wrapped my hands around his neck. The sudden change in movement moved Zero's hand under my shirt. The temptation was too much so he pulled my shirt over my head. We parted for a few short moments, but those short moments gave us time to breath. Then we went back to each other. My skirt kept sliding further and further since I forgot to wear a belt today.

Lucky Zero. He just had to use one finger to side it down completely. So now all I had was a thin layer of cloth covering my delicate curves. "Ummm am I interrupting something" the Chairman asked sheepishly.


	3. You

I automatically got under the covers. I could feel my face turning red. The Chairman was my adoptive father, he knew what me and Zero do we have a daughter for Christ sake, but I didn't want him to see it live and in action. He got the hint and hid behind the door and waited for me and Zero to emerge from our room fully clothed. "So erm, did you wanted something Dad" I asked still fully embarrassed, but I knew the dad thing would make him happy and not think of what Zero and I were about to do.

He smiled his goofy smile. "Yes, Jurri called me down here so that she knew where everyone was. She said something about people being back. She sounded really upset but when I came by her room she was sound asleep so I went to your room..." He said leaving out the rest of the incident. Now I felt guilt, Jurri was upset and all I was doing was satisfying myself.

I look to Zero but he was gone. I checked in Jurri's room and he was there. He was sitting on the bed with her head in his lap stroking her hair, which always seemed to calm her down. She was still asleep but her face seemed to relax. I walked over to them and kissed Jurri on the forehead. I looked at Zero "what are we going to do" I asked. He looked down at me "You said they were in the forest right" he said making sure of the location. I nodded. "Well let's go" He said. Then he carefully moved Jurri's so not to wake her. But right as we were getting up to leave I felt something tug on my sleeve.

"You guys aren't going anywhere without me" Jurri said with a playful grin. I was about to object till I saw the sincerity in her eyes. I smiled "well you certainly can't fight in a nightgown your grandfather told me he had some choices for your….weapon" It was hard for me to imagine my sweet little girl who I used to dress up and have tea parties with was about turn into vampire hunter. Ironic huh. She automatically ran to the Chairman. He was so happy this day had come, began jumping up and down with Jurri. Then he laid out some options for her new weapon.

One was a magical armor, Jurri went to put it on, when she did Zero almost had a heart attack. "Nonononono, she is not walking around like that. You're her grandfather shouldn't you be against this much exposed skin" Zero erupted. Chairman hid behind the couch. "Lighten up Zero" He mumbled. The Armor was a black leather bikini, with a chainmail skirt. It was supposed to shock and vampire the got within 5 feet of her but it was way too provocative for Zero's taste. He emphasized my throwing Jurri over his shoulder and picked up another outfit and weapon at random. He placed her in her room with the new things and closed the door. "Really mature" Jurri said from behind the door.

"That coming from the 15 year old who still sleeps with a nightlight" Zero countered. The was a silence for a moment till..."Touché" She ended. I came behind him and hugged him, he is such a dad. Then I pulled him to the couch so he can calm down. When Jurri came out with the second outfit Zero didn't explode. It was her usual night class uniform just with a new black belt with a pouch on the side. When she opened the pouch she discovered a small dagger, when she pulled it out she bent the red corner and it grew to a samurai sword.

Her eyes lit up "awesome" she said as she started swaying it around. "Alright let's do this" She said looking at us seriously. I pulled out Artemis and Zero got his bloody rose. We were about to leave when of course. "Wait I need a picture" Chairman said camera ready and everything. We looked at one another and shrugged. It's better not to argue with my dad, because of all the tears….from him.

After he was satisfied we went on the hunt. We decided to stick together this time. Because splitting up worked so well last time. Everything seemed normal, but that never lasts. Something dropped from the sky. Zero fired a shot at the object. It groaned, and stared stared intently at me. I felt uneasy and started to charge for attack, until I smelled whose blood it was. Zero apparently did to because his eyes turned red with hate. He finally stepped into the light; Jurri was confused on our actions and was about to attack him but I stopped her. She looked at me worriedly.

"Kuran Kaname" Zero snarled. Jurri looked at him still confused. "Whose he" Jurri whispered to me. "My brother" I said. "Yuuki, it's been so long" Kaname said. He looked at Jurri "This must be Jurri" He went to touch her. But Zero came in front of her and pointed bloody rose at my brother's temple. "I see you haven't changed a bit" Kaname glared. They both looked like they wanted to kill each other. Aaah memories.


	4. This is my family

"What are you doing here" Zero asked still pointing his vampire gun at kaname. "Daddy" Jurri asked starting to get scared. I came to her and put my hand to Zero's shoulder. "I just came to see how my younger sister is doing. Is that a crime" Kaname said coolly. "No, but wanting more her to be more than that is" Zero said with triumphant smirk. Juuri was shocked at this, but kaname was unfazed. "I know what I did was wrong –" he started "Damn Straight" Zero interrupted. I looked at him and motioned for him to stop. Even if he wanted to be my lover, he was still my brother.

"Well anyways I sensed you were in trouble, so I came" kaname finished. He looked at his bloody arm. Zero couldn't help the small smirk that came across his lips. I gave him a quick jab in the ribs. "Um ok, well uncle...Let's go to see grandpa I think he can help your arm" Jurri suggested with difficulty. This was too much for one night. I guess our family hunt would have to be postponed, at least for now. Kaname looked down at her and smiled "Thank you young one" He said and put his hand on her shoulder in an instant Zero tore it off.

"Let's get one thing straight I still hate you, but I will get used to your being here. But you are not to touch Yuuki or our daughter, got that" Zero explained. Kaname nodded and headed for the Chairman's house. Jurri looked up at Zero and smiled. Then she hugged him, I came closer to them. "I'll be fine Daddy" She whispered to him. Then she kissed his cheek and ran off to help her uncle.

"She's amazing isn't she" I said. He turned to face me and tapped my chin. "You know she may look like me on the outside, but the inside she's just like you. She trusts Kuran just like you do" He explained to me. I look up at him with a smile. I hug him close and nuzzle his chest. Then we walk to the house. Kaname will be fine; he just needs a full nights rest and a lot of padding on his arm.

So now I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Why all of a sudden these things are happening. I sigh, but quickly regret it because Zero rolls over and looks me in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks. I try to shrug it off. "It's nothing, just go to sleep" but that didn't work he raised an eyebrow and I can already hear him saying "tell the truth" even if he didn't say it out loud.

I touch his face and stroke his cheek "This are just happening so fast and I'm just trying to keep up" I explain. He grasps my hand on his face gently. "You will keep up, because you'll have me pushing you forward through it all" He says. I immediately kiss him. It started out sweet and soft, but that all changed when he unhooked my bra.

I wake up the next morning rising and falling softly on top of Zero's naked chest. I look to see his still sleeping face his moonlight hair falling into his eyes. I gently kiss the hollow of his throat and ease out of bed careful not to wake my husband. I pull a robe to cover my naked form and walk out of the room. I first go to Juuri's room to see her sleeping on her desk chair I see her homework done in front of her. She apparently finished it when she was sure Kaname was okay.

I put her blanket on her and kissed the top of her head then leave to the kitchen. I needed my hot cocoa. "You're up early" Kaname said from the kitchen table. I glance at him his arm still covered in wraps. "I guess I'm just an early riser" I said innocently sipping my cocoa. "Hmm" He said. I got up and came to me. Felt a little uneasy and stepped back. He gave a small smile and then it vanished. "I have something to tell you" He admitted. I put down my mug. "What is it?" I asked scared to know the answer. "I was the one who sent those level E's to cross academy" He said sadly. Okay I can be calm. "ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEONE KILLED?" I yelled. Well that didn't work. I was fuming, I was on mama bear mode, if anything happened to my cub, I'd go on a rampage.

He winced like had struck him. When Zero is like this with him he either glare back or just not be emotional, but when I did it affected him a lot. "I know but, I needed a reason to see you, it has been 17 years since I had last seen you" He said miserably and stared and the floor. He looked so sad that my anger went down a bit. I gave way a heavy sigh and counted to until I calmed down completely. I looked at him "Well since you brought them here you can get rid of them" I told him. "already done. Serien took care of them. She is waiting for me in the cabin out in the woods. We'll be gone before noon." He said. I was shocked he just leaving, I mean sure I was mad at him, but I don't want him to leave. "Look why don't you just stay, besides Juuri would like to get to know her uncle" I say. He smiles at me then gives me a quick hug. Right when he lets go of me Zero walks in only his pajama pants.

He gives Kaname a quick glare then goes over to me and kisses me. Kaname just gives a small laugh, bows to us then leaves to tell Serien they are staying. "So there staying huh?" he says. I look up at him, apparently someone was eavesdropping. "Yup, I guess you're going to have to get used to Kaname be around often" I smiled wickedly. He smirked then squeezed my butt, then laughed when I gasped. I smacked him playfully. Then father came over with his camera and insisted everyone get in a group photo so he put the camera on the tripod and joined us. Later on at night I go to the living room and sit on the couch and look at the picture. I smile to myself, _this is my family._


End file.
